The Impeachment of Mariothemovie
(or Pearface) was an event that put Explorer 767 into power as the co-webmaster. The event It was late 2008, and in just a few days it would be Christmas. But sadly, the citizens of Antarctica wern't happy. Their leader Pearface was doing nothing to help them. He would simply sit and watch episodes of Ford Car and Link and eat Poritos. Many thought that the USA needed a new leader, but everyone was too scared to try. Everyone except a brave penguin from the north in the Happyface State. This penguin was none other than Happyface himself, and this penguin was tired of Pearface's horrible leadership. This story begins now. ---- The sun shone as many penguins gathered to the Happyface State to hear Happyface speak. The little, but brave penguin walked up to the podium and spoke too all who had gathered. "Dear friends, it makes me very sad to see you all suffering when your leader does nothing. Who are the ones that make the buildings in this country?" "US!" The crowd cheered. "Who are the ones who are constantly critizied by Pearface of your works of pwnage?" "US!" The speach seemed to be a success until a little penguin walked up from the crowd. It was Penguin Micro who didn't even live in the USA and had just came to the speach as a chance to get away from the Jerks. "B-but, w-what are w-we g-gonna do ab-bout it? P-P-Pearface is stronger than u-us." Everyone then started to doubt. "The little guy has got a point there," said G. "He could have us all arrested right now," claimed Flystar. Everyone started saying reasons about how this would never work until Happyface slammed the podium. Everyone went silent and turned to face the brave penguin. "He's a webmaster, so what. It's simply a rank just to make him look more powerful. I bet someday that ranks are not even gonna be here anymore." The crowd stared as Happyface bravely continued talking. "We're all powerful. Not just the ones with High Ranks, but even the normal members do. If we join together we can make this country a better place, and we can do it before Christmas. So all I ask is who's with me?" Everyone raised their flippers, or whatever they had, and some even jumped up and down. "WHO'S WITH ME!" Everyone cheered and raised their flippers. "I'm with Happyface!" Yelled Ford Car. "We are powerful!" Claimed Explorer. The cheering got louder as the penguin went to their homes to begin making picket signs. The Impeachment of Mariothemovie had begun. ---- "Very funny episode," said Pearface. "Though I'm sure therre's someway I can make it look horrible." Just then a very frightened guard crashed through the door holding a letter. "Y-your m-magesty," he said stuttering. Pearface turned off the TV and walked over to the guard. "This had better be good. I'm a bit busy watching cartoons." Not being able to say anything else the guard just handed him the letter and fainted. Not even bothering to help the penguin, Pearface just walked over to his couch and turned on the TV not even bothering to read the letter. "Whatever's in that envelope can wait. WHAT?!? is about to come on and I don't want to miss any of it." ---- "Yawn, what a peaceful..........AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Pearface looked to see his house covered in pie. He looked furiously out the window as he saw numerous footprints around his castle. "GUARD, CAN YOU EXPLAIN THIS?" "I-I think it m-might have had s-someth-thing to do with th-the letter sir." Picking up the letter that had been sitting on his counter for almost a week now, he sat down to read it. Hello there Mariothemovie. We have come to say that we're all tired of you for not doing a thing to help this country. Instead you sit around all day like a RocketSnail not attached to it's rocket. We the citizens of Antarctica give you 5 days to either promise to help benefit this country and do your responsibilities as leader, or we will be forced to take action. ''--Happyface'' ''P.S. Mabel hates you. '' "GRRRRRRRR, How dare they do this! I want to have them all arrested for this... "DOWN WITH PEARFACE! DOWN WITH PEARFACE! DOWN WITH PEARFACE!" Pearface looked out the window to see a bunch of angry Penguins, Puffles, RocketSnails, Emoticons, and Jackos marching towards his house. They held up picket signs and surrounded his house. The penguin leading the was none other than Happyface. "What is it you want Happyface?" Asked Mariothemovie. The penguins held up their signs, and some even tried to climb up the wall. "IMPEACH OR DEATH BY PUDDING PEARFACE! THAT'S WHAT WE WANT!" Pearface simply laughed at their threat. "You honestly believe that I'll be threatened by that stupid phrase." Pearface continued to laugh, but Happyface looked sternly at him. His eyes grew red and his picket sign started to crack. Fortunatley Fred calmed him down before he revealed his secret. Happyface was still mad though. "Don't make us do this Mariothemovie. Or else you'll be sorry." Pearface was shocked that someone called him by his other name and then he went from laughing to becoming furious. "Oh no Happyface. You'll be sorry. The police are on their way here right now." Just then some police sleds arrived holding numerous flipper cuffs. "We're sorry for the disturbance Pearface. We'll be moving these guys off to Owcatraz right away." The police soon started cuffing the group, but it was very difficult as they continued to hold up their signs. Just then they let out a very loud scream. "IMPEACH OR DEATH BY WAFFLEZ!1!!1!!L0l!!!1!!" These words frightened Pearface, and he quickly rushed to his room and came back with the paper that made him webmaster. He then held it up out of the window and tore it appart. "I surrender then. I admit it, you've beaten me. But I will never admit your works are amazing." The police un-cuffed everyone while several walked out with a flipper-cuffed Pearface. "Pearface we are the police. You have the right to remain silent." Getting on their police sleds, they drove off to take the old leader to court. Everyone cheered as the sleds drove off and they tossed their signs around. "Hey let's go eat some waffles," said Ford Car." "Sounds good to me," replied Happyface. "Afterwards though. We've got a coronation to have." The group walked back to the Happyface State, happy that they were once again free. Result * Mariothemovie resigned. * President Billybob was inaugurated. * Mariothemovie was taken into custody for not doing his job. * The ripped paper was put on display in The Big Fat Building o' Archives. See also * Link(hated the guy) External links * User:Mariothemovie Category:Stories Category:Site administration Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall